Brothers in Arms
by bebe86
Summary: Edward and Jasper are not only brothers- they are best friends. Well, until Bella Swan enters their life anyway. Two men, one woman, and many ups and downs.
1. Prologue

**It has been a long, long time between stories for me. I have a couple that are incomplete that I just can't get back into yet, and am hoping to test the waters again with something that has been on my mind for a while.**

**I fully intend to finish this fic, more spare time and a new laptop are my inspiration. **

**Hope you enjoy. Prologue is short, chapters will be much longer.**

**Prologue**

To an outsider, he was always going to be the one.

The one who completed her, the one who was exactly what she needed.

Her other half.

It was extremely frustating and at times overwhelming to watch, but in the end it all came together as it should.

Two brothers in an emotional tug of war, and one totally clueless girl right in the middle.

There could only be one winner, only one to enjoy the spoils of victory.

And the 'spoils' was the only person who could tear these two brothers apart.

Bella.

**So...interested? Love to hear any thoughts!**

**Bebe**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you to any that are taking an interest in this story. Chapters won't be overly long, but I aim to update regularly. This story is rated M for mature themes and language.**

**Even though, I'm sure you all know, I just need to add that I in no way own Twilight.**

**Now for Chapter 1. Enjoy...**

**Chapter 1**

_Bella_

I hate being the new girl.

Granted, everyone else here is new as well, but I really can't stand the whole 'getting to know you' ordeal.

It's not that I'm socially inept or a raging bitch or anything. It just takes me a while to come out of my shell and open up to people. Some might say I'm unapproachable, but I've been burned before in both friendship and love, and prefer now to err on the side of caution.

My room-mate Alice seems like a nice person, if a little unaware of things such as personal space. Within two hours of our meeting I was declared her BFF, I knew her family history, she had arranged my closet and informed me of the man she was going to marry. All without taking a breath.

Thirty minutes into how dreamy Jasper's eyes were, I was more than a little relieved to hear a knock at our door. As I said before, great girl - just a little overwhelming.

When I didn't hear a peep out of her for a couple of minutes, I was more than a little concerned. Whoever was at the door had obviously rendered her speechless.

"Um, Alice? Who's at the door?" I called out from my corner of the room.

"Come in, Jasper. I didn't expect to see you so soon," I heard Alice say quietly.

Ah, so this is the future groom. Can't say I blame the girl really - this guy was totally hot.

"Hi, Alice. You're all settled in I see," he drawled. Yes, literally. He drawled.

Alice glanced in my direction then, looking exactly like the proverbial deer in the headlights. Seeing no other course of action, I stepped in to help her out.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you," I added, trying my hardest to pretend that I didn't know what this guy ate for breakfast and that I also wasn't aware of what colour his cravat would be on his wedding day. This thought caused me to smirk a little - if only he knew.

"You too, Bella. I'm Jasper," he said back with a little smirk of his own. Oh, the dimples. And let's not forget the drawl.

"So how do you two know each other," I asked Jasper, as it didn't seem like Alice would snap out of it anytime soon. Of course I knew the whole story, but I didn't want to land her in it.

"Alice and I go way back. We went to Port Angeles High before both coming here to U-Dub. Believe it or not, we are in all of the same classes this year. It's great luck actually, as we don't really know many people here," he remarked before he turned to Alice.

"I just can't believe that after all these years that I have known you, Al, that I had no idea you were interested in Psychology and History." Aha, I think I knew the reason that she was so interested in those subjects. Either the guy is totally clueless (and adorably so I might add), or he knew and wasn't willing to take things any further. I hoped for her sake that it was the former.

"Well, we may have virtually been raised together, Jasper," Alice spoke up finally, "but that doesn't mean that you know everything about me." Alice pouted and looked up through her lashes. Yes, she was a good foot shorter than Jasper so she did have to look up at him, but this was a clear flirting move on her part. She did look adorable, and I chuckled quietly to myself as I waited for his reaction.

"Mary Alice, I know all there is to know short stuff," he laughed, and then ruffled her hair for good measure. "By the way, I think you've got something in your eye," he added as he once again glanced over in my direction. Yep, the former. Definetly clueless.

"Alice, my brother and I grew up as neighbours back in Port A. Our parents are best friends, so we have been in each others pockets since I can remember," he said for my benefit. He didn't really need to fill me in, like I said, I knew what the guy ate for breakfast. Even more disturbingly, that he was a boxer-brief kind of guy. I tried to shake the mental image, but surprisingly it stuck.

"Well, it's nice that you've got a friend here." I looked over at Alice. "Especially one who is so outgoing and fun. It sure beats having to start from scratch," I mused, once again in a funk about having to put myself out there.

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll look after you, right Alice?" Jasper slung his arm over my shoulder and winked at me as he said this. I tried to not notice how good his arm felt across my shoulders, or how his smile made me feel like I was home.

Alice was my first and only friend in this place, and I needed to get a grip before I said or did something really stupid.

"Right, Jazz. This is going to be a great year. I can just feel it," Alice sighed.

"Anyway, Bella, it was a pleasure to meet you, " Jasper said as he removed his arm from around me and headed toward the door. "I hope to catch up with you some more soon," and with that parting comment, he was gone.

The door had only just closed, and Alice jumped up onto her bed.

"Oh, isn't he just to die for," Alice swooned, her bed catching her dramatic fall. She looked for all purposes like a southern belle fainting, complete with one arm raised to her forehead. I was just waiting to hear 'well, I do declare' from her lips. The very thought made me smile.

"I knew you would like him, Bella. He is just such a nice guy, so generally good. Not to mention out of this world, super, super hot!" She giggled as she sat up and stared at me. "Would be nice though if his brother was the same. I swear that boy, Edward, is the total opposite. He's so completely..ugh.. just so..." and with that started the hour long conversation about Edward, Jasper's brother. I found out that like Jasper, he was totally hot, but in his case, he knew it. And like Jasper, I found out more about Edward than he probably knows himself.

One thing I knew for sure though, was that I was going to keep my distance from the Cullen brothers. They sounded like trouble, for totally different reasons. I had a feeling that it would be far too easy to get close to Jasper. And while - according to Alice - Edward would no doubt try to get close to me, I in no way wanted to be another notch on his bedpost. With a nod of my head, I finally headed off to the bathroom for a long overdue shower, resolute in the fact that I would be able to stay away from the both of them.

**Sounds like she is headed for trouble...what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, I hope there are some of you out there enjoying this story.**

**It's rated M, for mature themes and bad language.**

**I don't own...**

**Chapter 2**

_Jasper_

I left Alice's dorm room with a smile plastered to my face, for more than one reason.

I was excited that I had finally left our small home town and over-protective parents. While I loved and respected them, it was definitely time to get out on my own and experience more than what my backyard had to offer. Being the youngest, I was always fussed over which sometimes left me feeling more than a little resentful toward my older brothers. They had more freedom, and certainly more fun growing up. It was finally my time to let loose a little and find out who I really was.

That's not to say that I want to become like my brother, Edward, who cruised through high school with a different girl on his arm every week. The same could also be said for his first year of college. I had lost track of the amount of times I was stopped by some girl today, asking me if I could give her Edward's number as he seemed to have lost it. The guy was a total man-whore, who didn't think past his latest conquest. Totally not for me. But he was also my best friend, and I knew that was not who he really was at heart.

Alice being in my classes was another highlight of my first day. She was such a good friend, and I was excited to hear that I would know at least one person from home. She had grown a little distant in the last couple of years. We weren't as close as we used to be, but I put that down to her being a teenage girl and all. I mean, who really knows how they think, right?

And last - but definitely not least - was meeting the beautiful Bella Swan. I swear, my heart stopped when I took in her delicate features. Her soft voice sent shivers down my spine and I knew immediately that I would positively be hanging around with Alice more in the future. Sometimes, you just know. And at that moment, I knew that she was meant to be in my life.

With thoughts of her, I headed back to my room and collapsed on my bed.

Unfortunately, my daydreaming was interrupted by my door banging open, followed by my brother. Or should I say, my brother and his 'posse'.

"Bro, how are you settling in?" he asked as two girls hung back by the open door. I could vaguely hear them whispering, followed by inane giggles. I rolled my eyes. How very typically Edward.

"I see it didn't take you long to settle in?" I said as I looked back to the two by the door.

He smirked at me and wiggled his eyebrows. While I didn't agree with his lifestyle, I loved my brother and knew that it would just take that one special girl to bring back the kind hearted guy I knew.

"So are you up for a party tonight, Little Jizz?" he asked with a chuckle. God, he knows how much I despise that nickname. He tries to tell me that it's a play on my name and because I am the youngest, but in truth it has a much more embarrassing back story. One which I am totally not going to think about now.

"Don't call me that, Easy Ed. At least let me start the year without that name hanging over my head," I groused at him. I want to enjoy the fact that I don't have Edward's friends around me anymore to taunt me with it. While he never divulged the actual tale to anyone, it was still the most embarrassing story of my life to date and the fewer the reminders of it, the better.

"I'll drop the name, LJ, but only if you come tonight." While I'm sure I had much more constructive things to do on my first night in my College dorm, the thought of being called Little Jizz the entire year was just too terrifying to contemplate.

With a sigh, I nodded my head.

"What time, and where." Fucker better not leave me stranded while he takes off with the ho brigade. "And you better not piss off and leave me by myself. Again," I added. I know I sounded like a whiny son of a bitch. I didn't like big crowds, wasn't a big drinker and didn't get into the whole jump 'em and dump 'em scene. Is it too much to ask for a little conversation now and then?

"Starts at 8, I'll stop by and pick you up," Edward tossed over his shoulder as he headed back to his admirers.

"And LJ, I'm all yours tonight. I've missed you, little brother." And there he is. The glimpse of the Edward that I knew, the Edward that I had missed recently. I was now really looking forward to spending some quality time with my brother. It had been far too long.

Showered, shaved and dressed, I waited for Edward to show up. Surprisingly he was on time, and the way over was spent catching up on the last couple of months that we hadn't seen each other. I learned that his trip to England with his band had been disappointing. While they were legends here on campus, they really weren't ready to take that next step and things came crashing down while they were away. They had decided to call it quits for a while and concentrate on their degrees.

Our arrival was marked by no less than five girls flocking to Edward, oohing over his hair and ahhhing over his smile.

"Not tonight ladies, it's brother time!" He announced - seemingly to the room and to the agitation of the female population. I think I even heard a few guys sigh at that as well. He sure knew how to work a room.

Beer in hand, we headed out back where we spent a couple of hours just catching up.

"So, anyone catch your eye? Any cute little freshman falling for the legendary Cullen charm?" Edward laughed, then swigged the remainder of his beer.

"Not really, I mean, maybe. I don't know." I normally shared everything with Edward, even my clusterfuck of a relationship with Maria had been discussed in great depth, but for some reason I wanted to keep this one to myself for a while.

"Just know, if you need anything, LJ, I'm here." He bumped my shoulder as he stood up, for once not pushing for any further information.

"You going to find some girls now, Easy Ed?" I asked. I figured he was probably having withdrawals by now.

"Nope, just another round. I'll be back before you can miss me, pussy!"

"Asshole," I muttered as he walked away. It really was great to spend some time together.

Half hour later still had me waiting. The fucker dumped me, I knew he couldn't resist. Just as I started to get up to call it a night, I spotted Ed heading back over to me with a big grin on his face. Yep, he's dumped me.

"I think I'm in love," he declared, hand over his heart and all.

"Again? Aren't you in love with them all," I scoffed. Edward had a fine appreciation of the female form. He loved them all. Just not enough to call them back.

"No, seriously, LJ. This time is different. I can feel it." He had the smug smile of a man who was about to get exactly what he wanted.

"And so, this love of your life, does she love you back?" I smirked at him. No one ever could resist THE Edward Cullen.

"Well, not yet, but she will." Of that I had no doubt.

"What? She turned you down?" I asked, knowing that it would only be a matter of time until he got what he wanted.

"Yep, but I could see it in her eyes. She wants me, she just doesn't want to want me. I bet Alice has been spreading stories again." Did he just say Alice.

"What has Alice got to do with this, Ed?" I could feel my face starting to heat up. It couldn't be her. Please God, anyone but her. He was taking far too long to answer me.

"Edward, I asked what this had to do with Alice? What is the name of this girl you supposedly love?" By now my voice had raised an octave, though Edward was far from noticing it.

"Bella," he said. "Her name is Bella."

Well, shit.

**Poor Jasper...any thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who have taken the time to review...it's nice to hear if there is any interest out there for this story.**

**This story is rated M for mature themes and bad language. **

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Onto the next chapter...**

Chapter 3

Edward

Jasper looked positively green.

"LJ, you ok man?" I asked, thinking that he probably just had too much to drink.

"Yeah, I'm good," he said, followed by, "Do you mean Bella Swan?"

"Not sure of her last name, but it sure fits..beautiful like a swan." And she was. Christ, now I sound like the pussy.

"She was with Alice, and I'm pretty sure she said she was her room-mate but after one look, I kinda stopped listening," I added with a smile on my face.

Jasper cleared his throat and tried to smile back, but in truth he just looked a little constipated.

"So, do you know her? Is she dating anyone right now?" Please say no - not that it would matter - but things would go much smoother if she was single.

"Um, yeah I have met her, but I don't really know much about her dating life. Maybe you should just back off for a while and see how things play out," he muttered.

"If you think I'm waiting for some other clown to come in and sweep her off her feet, you're joking. Girls like that don't stay on the market for long." I was beginning to lose interest in this conversation, my mind already planning out my next visit to Alice. It was only the irate tone in Jasper's voice that brought me back.

"Jesus, Ed. Don't talk about her like you would cattle on the meat-market." His back had turned and he was about to walk away until I reached out to grab his arm.

"Calm down, LJ. Anyone would think that I was talking about your girlfriend or something," I said as I stopped him from getting away. "Unless she was the person that you were kinda-sorta-maybe interested in that you mentioned earlier." I held my breath as I waited for his answer. As much as it would pain me to walk away from Bella, I would never step on the toes of my little brother. He's my best friend, the person that I am closest to in the world, and I would do just about anything to keep him happy. Even give up Bella.

"Uh, no. No that's not it. She just seems like a nice girl is all, and I don't want you taking advantage." He had suddenly found his feet interesting, like he couldn't look me in the eye. Thing is, he had no reason to lie about this, so maybe he just wanted to get out of there. Although it did piss me off that he thought I wouldn't treat her right, but I guess I couldn't blame him for making that assumption. I've hardly been the poster boy for the ideal boyfriend lately - if ever.

"Listen, Ed, I'm gonna get out of here. I'll catch up with you later," he mumbled, eyes downcast. Jesus, he looked like someone just told him that he'd never get laid in college. Knowing LJ though, that is a distinct possibility. He was too soft for his own good.

"Alright man, I'm gonna hang for a bit and I'll talk to you soon," I called out as I headed back to the party. He'd talk it out with me when he was good and ready.

As I walked through the maze of drunk people, it didn't escape my notice the looks I was getting from several girls. Most of them I had already hooked up with, and I rarely did seconds. There was only one person who I went back to often, and I could see her heading over to me, a salacious grin on her lips. Looks like someone wanted to play.

"Eddie, I didn't think you'd ever get here," she pouted. Now Irina could do plenty of things with her mouth that were enjoyable. Talking was not one of them.

"Irina, what a surprise to see you here." Not likely - the girl should have stalker etched in her forehead.

"Well, you would have known Eddie if you replied to any of my texts." Again with the pout. And the eyes. And the hand grabbing my...

"Woah, what do you think you're doing, Irina?" I asked, even though both me and my dick knew exactly what she was doing. The fact that she was doing it with an audience was what surprised me. Sure, I like to party, just not when I could be charging admission.

She grabbed my hand and led me to an upstairs room, and after watching her sweet ass sway on the way up, I was well and truly onboard. In less than a minute Irina was naked, her hand on my zipper and as she smirked up at me, I couldn't help but notice that her eyes weren't deep brown. Huh?

I didn't even realise I was doing it, but when she started to drag down the zip, my hand reached out to stop her.

Without a word I re-dressed and shrugged my shoulders at her, the look on her face incredulous.

"That's it - no explanation at all, Eddie?" Her eyebrows were up near her hairline, and I didn't think it was quite the best moment to make some shitty joke about it.

"Yeah - not really feeling it tonight, Irina. And for fuck's sake, quit calling me Eddie. You know I fucking hate it." I just wanted to get out of there, but I didn't like my chances. Irina could latch on like a pit bull when she wanted.

"Not feeling it, are you kidding me, _EDWARD_," she yelled at me as she started to get dressed. "You were feeling it two minutes ago - shit, I felt it two minutes ago. You never say no. What has got into you...or should I say who?" I was never going to hear the end of this, that was for sure.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just going to head out early and get some rest. I've had a pretty big day, and I..." punctuated with a yawn, " and I need to go now."

I walked out of that room, and that house as fast as my legs would carry me. I didn't stop for Irina, I didn't stop for the ho brigade, and I didn't even stop to really think about why I had to get out of there.

Back in my room, I finally relaxed and thought back over the night. I couldn't even find it in me to care about the shitstorm that was sure to erupt when I crossed paths with Irina again. It wasn't that I really cared, but that girl was relentless.

Jasper had me confused, but I would get to the bottom of that later.

What had me all tied up was Bella. I was itching to see her again, and was not going to take no for an answer. Oh I knew I had an uphill battle, she was no regular girl who would fall for my signature charm, but if she could get to know me - _really_ know me - I'm sure I would be in with a chance. I would just have to let go of this person that I have become. I've had my fun, I've been there done that - hell, I've even got the t-shirt. But for once, I want someone to know the true man behind the mask. I've never truly been happy, and I think - no, I know - that she could be the one to do that. My new life starts tomorrow...the end of my flings start tomorrow...I will see Bella...

Tomorrow.

**Thanks for taking the time to read, drop me a line and let me know how it's going...**

**Bebe**


End file.
